Angels, Demons, and Shapeshifters
by WaterWolfAngel43
Summary: This is my first Supernatural fanfic and I hope I get it right. This story is about three girls trying to survive the Supernatural world while also manage not to get themselves killed by four certain characters.
1. Chapter 1

*Alex's POV*

I always thought it would be cool to be able to go on adventures and have a little action and excitement in my boring life, but I never imagined it would start off like this. Tied to a chair in a place I don't know and a burning sensation on my face like someone took a coal freshly from the fire and ram it in my face. Yeah it hurt like hell. And to think all I did today was watch Supernatural on Netflix.

*flash back*

I laid on my bed with my laptop, logged onto Netflix, and resumed were I left off last time I watch the show. I was in season 6 episode 3 in Supernatural and had 4 more seasons to watch until the 10th season came out. I glanced at the digital clock that showed itself on my phone. It read 10:30 p.m. I got tired and tried to stay awake until the episode was over but I reluctantly closes my eyes and fell asleep not caring that my laptop was still on and still playing the show.

*end of flashback*

Anyways, back to my burning face, my eyes shot wide open and my head went straight up. I groaned and hissed at the pain and that's when I realized that I wasn't in my room anymore. The painted blue room was now dark and covered in paper and was a lot messier than usual. I tried to sit up but was restrained by the ropes that bounded my wrist and ankles.

"What the hell?" I thought out loud as I stared at the ropes. I was freaking out now. Where the he'll am I and why am I tied up? I looked around and noticed more people in the room. Two were girls that were in the same situation as I was in except one of them was in the middle of a fire circle. Now that got me really worried.

I looked at the rest of the ones who were in the room with us. They looked exactly like the actors to the show.

"Dude, are you nuts? Put the fire out!" I practically yelled at them. They looked at me confused.

"Why would you care?" The Jensen look alike asked. I looked at him with a serious face.

"Really? You are really asking that? There is a person in there tied up and surrounded by fire! Of course I would care!" I, again, yelled.

"But demons don't care for anyone." The Misha look alike said. Did he say demon? Seriously?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Now I am the confused one. This man who looks like Misha Collins but talk a like his character Castiel is saying that I am a demon? I mean I curse a lot and sometimes pull pranks and troll on feels a lot but that's just rude calling a girl you just met a demon. And yes I do have manners.

The man stared at me narrowing his eyes making me feel uncomfortable. He looked away and glanced at the others beside him.

"She is a demon but not the same one that we had captured." He claimed.

"How is it not the same one? It's not like it disappeared. We have it trapped and we were here the whole time."

"I do not know but this is not the same demon. She seems more human then the rest."

"I am still here you know." I interrupted. I hate it when people talk about me like I am not in the same room.

"Shut up!"

"I will not shut up! I have been kidnapped and tied to a fucking chair! You guys either let us go or I will kick your ass!" I shouted.

"Cas, shut her up."

"You can't shut me up! I know my rights!" I said. The look alike walked over to were I was and placed his two fingers on my forehead and I was instantly backed out.


	2. Chapter 2

*Alex's POV*

When I woke up I was still strapped to the chair and it was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I lifted my face up to find the Misha look alike staring at me. I would stare back and turn it into a staring contest but I wasn't in the mood for it.

"You are not from this world." He concluded. _'Oh god is he still in character?'_ I thought.

"I am not in character." '_Did I say that out loud?'_

"No I read your mind."

"Holy shit!" I said with wide eyes.

"Wait Cas, you're saying they are not working for Lilith?" The _real_ Dean said. _'Oh, so we are on that part' _I though.

"What part are you talking about?" Cas asked suspicious.

"You know reading minds is an invasion of privacy." I said in a matter-of-fact

"Stop avoiding the question." I sat there debating on whether or not I should tell them about her. If I don't tell them then the apocalypse would start but if I do it would change the future and who knows of the affects but also if it's meant to happen then they would be prepared I guess.

"Ok fine. The apocalypse started because of pie." I said.

"What?" They asked.

"If Dean wasn't hungry and stopped at the diner Sam wouldn't have been easily kidnapped and the apocalypse wouldn't happen."

"She has a point." I looked to the side and saw the other two girls awake. The girl that was surrounded by fire had abnormally long chestnut color hair and bright green eyes. The other had average length dark hair with red dip-dye and dark eyes.

"Alicia? Saffron?" They look different but somehow I can tell that they are my high school friends.

"Alex?" They said in unison.

"You three know each other?"

"Yeah, we're friends."

"A demon, an angel, and a shapeshifter?" '_Here we go again' _

"Can someone untie us since we are obviously not a threat?" I asked. They looked at each other before reluctantly walking over to us and cutting the ropes but still kept us in our circle prison. I rubbed my wrists, stretched and sat on the floor.

"Now let's talk."

*A/N: hello I had to cut this chapter short because if I had done more I would probably end up offending Dean fangirls and I would like to avoid that and would like to not involve TFIOS fans. Anyways, I would like your opinion on what you think Alex and her friends should do. Should they tell the supernatural cast about Lilith or keep to themselves and let the show play its part.*


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N: hello guys before you read this chapter I would like to thank you for reading and following and commenting on this story and I hope you like this chapter.**

**To Spnlove101 and The Curse of Fates: thank you for being one of the first three to follow.**

**To Master's daughter: thank you for following also eying the first to follow and for the support.**

**To Guest**: **thank you for the review and for the advice. I hope you can give me more feedback on what I should do next.***

* * *

*Alex's POV*

"Tell us what you know." Sam said. I was still debating on telling them what would happen. If I do tell them it will probably mess with the upcoming events and the future will change. If I don't though Lucifer will be free and start the apocalypse. What are we gonna do? What am I gonna do?

"Can't," was all I said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Bobby said as the hunters looked confused while the angel still had a stoic expression.

"Telling the future will mess with the space time continuum and unless it's a fixed point in time." I explained.

"I have taught you well." Saffron said looking proud.

"Everyone who has watched Back to the Future or Doctor Who or any other time traveling movies and tv shows should know that." I said.

"Still I got you into it."

"Thats true."

"What are they talking about?" Dean asked Sam.

"I have no idea." He replied.

"Can I got to the bathroom?"

"No."

"You rather I go on the floor."

"No. Fine." Sam walked over and scratched off the seal on the floor with his knife while the others were watching cautiously making sure I wouldn't attack. I put my hands up as if to say 'I not gonna do anything'. I walked out and made my way upstairs. As I went to the bathroom I first noticed the mirror. I looked and someone else's reflection stared back at me.

"This isn't my face! That's not my hair! Those aren't my eyes! WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled. I was now really freckling out. My once brown straight hair was now dark almost black and curly. My light brown eyes were now gray. I looked down at my clothes and noticed that they were a blue t-shirt with pants and red converse. THIS! ISN'T! MY! BODY! I ran down stairs into the previous room very pissed now. As I walked in all eyes were on me.

"WHOSE?! BODY?! IS?! THIS?!" I shrieked. It's a miracle I haven't lost my voice yet.

"Isn't that yours?" Sam said a little confused and a little freaked out by my outburst.

"No it isn't!"

"Perhaps the sooner you help us the faster you go back to your world and into your own bodies." Cas offered his theory.

"Ok, we're helping you with the apocalypse. So what has happened so far."

"Wait! You're helping us that fast?" Sam asked a little suspicious.

"Yeah," I said," why don't you start from the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

*Alex's POV*

They reluctantly released us and explained what had happened so far. Turns out they just killed a siren or Bobby did while Sam and Dean were trying to kill each other. When they finished I knew exactly what's going to happen next. But for I will spoil it later on in this chapter.

"How exactly are you going to help without telling us what is going to happen?"

"We know what's going to happen next." 'Or at least I know what's gonna happen. Alicia hasn't started season 2 yet.' I thought. "Anyway, let's go to Starbucks, I am in the mood for some coffee. Plus, we need new clothes." I said walking towards the front door. Sam and Dean look at each other, confused.

"What?" They asked in unison. I turned to face them.

"We are, obviously, going to be stuck here for a while. Are you guys still wanted criminals?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, just incase you guys need a disguise." I paused to think for a minute and got an idea.

"Cas, can angels change appearance?" I asked.

"I suppose," he thought aloud.

"Good, can you make them look like this?" I took out my phone and scrooled through my photo gallery to show Castiel a picture of Dave and Dirk Strider from the webcomic Homestuck. I just started reading it but I've seen a ton of pictures and videos on Instagram and YouTube and are one of my favorite characters.

Castiel looked back to the brothers and they slowly transformed into the Strider brothers. Sam's shoulder length brown hair was now short and blonde and his now red eyes were covered with black shades. His skin was now pale and his height changed too. Instead of him being taller, he was now arounod 5'7.

Now for Dean, his hair now was blonde and stood in every direction but was mostly covered by a hat. His now orange eyes were covered by pointy anime shades. As for his height, it's was still the same.

"Did the room get bigger or did I get shorter?" Sam asked his voice now of a teenage boy.

"Whats with the shades?" Dean asked his voice sounding like a narrator.

"You are now Dave and Dirk Strider." I said (or more like declared).

"You could have gone with Doctor Who." Saffron whined.

"If I did you would have died of fangirling over the tenth doctor." The poor hunters wouldn't stand a chance against Saffron's fangirling rage.

"Off to Starbucks," I declared pointing at the door and walking out of the house to their car. The Impala was fine but I mostly prefer Mustangs. The brothers exchange looks, shocked by the others new appearance but reluctantly shook it off and walked to meet us by the car. My friends and I sat in the back as the hunters took the diver and passenger seat. As they turned on the radio I immediately took over the station putting on the songs that we love like Eminem, Kelly Clarkson, Paramore, and Panic At The Disco. Whenever Dean tries to change the station I would take out my phone and put on Hanah Montana, Justin Beiber, One Direction, or even I'm a Barbie Girl just to annoy (and slightly torture) him.

We first stopped at the mall to buy some clothes and change out of our current clothes since they weren't our style. We each purchased three shirts and two pants both from Hot Topic and Forever 21. Since we were in different bodies it took longer to shop. As a bonus we also purchased an outfit to wear. Since we were going to Starbucks and that the brothers were kinda cosplaying we decided to cosplay as well (mainly just for the hell of it and we couldn't let them do it alone).

For my outfit I wanted to dress as the Eleventh Doctor so I bought brown pants, a pale pink shirt, light brown jacket, and a dark pink/purple bow tie with blue converse. I would have gotten a fez too but they didn't have any.

Saffron wanted to dress as Donna. She wore the clothes and converse that she had purchased but also bought a trench coat as a reminder of the Tenth Doctor (who is her favorite). Alicia didn't know what to dress as so we chose Amy. We brought her a red shirt and black leggings with boots.

As we exit the mall both Sam and Dean were sulking over how much money they spent buying us the clothes we needed. Dressed in our costumes we drove to Starbucks. As we walked in and got in line I decided to order. Playing the part as the British Doctor I asked in the best British accent I could do (which was surprisingly good) "Hello, do you happen to have fish chips and custard?"

"I'm sorry ma'm but we do not."

"Okay then, I would like a tall Caramel Frappicino, a tall peppermint Frappicino, a tall Double Chocolty Chip Frappicino, and two tall Pumpkin Spiced Lattes, please."

"What is your name?" She asked as she wrote down the orders in different cups.

"I am the Doctor." I said.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor is fine." We walked away and waited in line for our drinks.

"What was that?"

"It's called acting."

"But who is the Doctor?"

"The-" "The on coming storm I have your three Frappicino and you two lattes." I walked over to the counter and thanked the employee for the drinks and for getting the reference. We walked over to the car drinking our coffee and thinking about the upcoming adventure.

***A/N: Hey, I am sorry for the late update, I had a mini writers block and I had tons of homework. So the upcoming chapters is going to take some time because I have to review some episode so I won't screw it up. Also I would like to say that whenever I miss a deadline to post a chapter I will post multiple chapters the next week or the same week depending how bad the writers block gets. Anyway thank you for reading and thank you Snowwey45 for following. Bye.***


	5. Chapter 5

*Alex's POV*

The drive was too long and too quiet. Normally I wouldn't mind and love the silence, but it was awkward. I was silently begging someone to start talking since I couldn't. Taking out my phone, I decided to go on Instagram and look up Doctor Who and Sherlock pictures. Then I started thinking. Would the Doctor and Sherlock exist In this universe? That would be pretty awesome.

I eventuall got bored and started trolling on Saffron with the feels. I looked through the pictures and selected one and showed it to her. The picture was a poem about the eleventh Doctor. It started like this:

"_There once was a raggedy man_

_Who found his companion and ran_

_He said: "Let me show you the world beyond."_

_And between him and Pond, grew a magical bond_

_Their friendship went on til the day she died_

_And the raggedy doctor, the mad man, cried._

_And now his story will come to an end_

_With tears in our eyes_

_We say our goodbyes_

_To the raggedy man with the bowties._"

As she read it she started to tear up a little.

"WHY WOULD YOU SHOW ME THAT?" She cried startling the brothers who were back to normal.

"I got bored." I said.

"What did she show you?" Sam asked.

"This!" Saffron handed him my phone with the poem on it. As he read it he looked confused.

"It's just a poem." He said returning my phone.

"About the Doctor."

"Okay?" He said unsure how to answer since he never watched it. Saffron sulked in her seat, but quickly got over it. Alicia, who hated British people for some reason, did not get involved. She has never seen Doctor Who, Sherlock, or any British tv shows.

Anyway, the two hunters were going over the case that they have discovered. I wasn't really paying attention since I knew what was going to happen, but Alicia and Saffron were listening since they didn't. Even though Alicia watches the show, she hasn't finished season one due to her being constantly busy with either homework, art drawings, or studying. While they were talking I stared out the window. This is going to be a long drive.

* * *

Dean parked the car in front of a house that belonged to the man who was shot in the head. Before they got out they told (more like ordered) us to stay in the car. We answered with a 'yeah', 'sure', and 'okay' as they walked towards the house. Moments later they came back out and got in the car, obviously disappointed of not getting anything they needed. Dean started to drive over to a cheap motel and bought two rooms.

We stayed in our rooms for a while watching tv until 11:00 pm.

"I wonder what they're doing." Alicia said.

"They are arguing about the natural order of life and death before fighting Alistar." I answered.

"How do you know?"

"I have watched 6 seasons."

"Oh okay. Anyway, I am going to sleep."

"I thought Angels don't sleep."

"They don't?"

"No,"

"I am going to anyway." I shrugged but followed and laid on the other bed.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Saffron asked.

"Sleep on the couch."

"No,"

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch." I said reluctantly, getting up from the bed taking one of the blankets with me. I walked over to the couch while Saffron skipped happily towards the bed. I laid on the stiff couch and pulled the blanket over my body and slept on the uncomfortable furniture.

* * *

I woke up and decided to get breakfast since the others were still asleep and also the fridge was empty. Even if it was full I wouldn't eat anything in it mainly because I don't know where they got it and if it was expired. I walked over to the brother's roomto see if they wanted anything. I knocked on their door only for it to be opened by Pamela. I was surprised to see her not thinking that she would be here so early.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, I'm Alex-"

"Alex, Yeah they told me about you and your friends."

"Oh, okay. I was wondering if the guys wanted breakfast, but it seems like they are in the spirit world."

"How did you know that?" She asked slightly defensive. I told her our situation and that we had to help them with their cases and with Lilith.

"Okay, but where are your friends?"

"They're sleeping. Can I come in?" I asked. She opened the door wider to let me through as I walk in the room. Both of the brothers were passed out on the bed. I walked over to the fridhe to see 6 beer bottles.

"Do they have anything besides beer?" I groaned.

"I don't think so."

I sighed and waited for something to happen. Hours passed by and nothing happened. I was beginning to feel bored until I heared the window was rolled up. Pamela walked over to the window and closed it.

"I know you're there." She called. Walking around the room. I walked with her knowing that another demon was in the room. We walked towards the bathroom. As she examined the bathroom I walked over to the door, my hands ready to punch someone. I rushed out and punched the demon in the face. Him head recoiled, but he was quick and countered with a headbutt. I yelped in pain, clenching my head as he was about to punch me. Pamela rushed over to Sam and chanted the incantation in his ear before she was through back and slammed into the dresser and wall. I rushed at him and jumped on his back trying to pull him away, but he had already stabbed her. He threw me off his back, making me slammed into the wall nexted to the window. Sam jolted up and rushed at the demon, pushing him away from Pamela. He used his power to and sent him back to hell. I got up and ran over to the bed gathering the blanket to apply pressure on her wound. The cut was dead and a lot of blood came out. She was already dying.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." I cursed repeatedly.

"I can't die like this." She said. The blood was seeping through the blanket, slightly tainting my hand. I exhaled and let go of the blanket.

"You're not going to die." He tried to reassured her. After a few seconds of silence she whispered "I know what you did." before she stopped breathing all together. Sam had a shocked expression. He glared at me.

"What are you doing in here?"

I didn't answer.

"You knew this would happen?"

"Sam, there are going to be a lot of deaths, okay. Not just the monsters that you are going to kill. There is going to be a lot of regret, too. Me and my friends being here, we get to change some of that. I tried to stop Pamela from dying, but I guess it was her time." I said. After that I walked out and went to my room to wash the blood off my hands. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would.


End file.
